Official VOCALOID illustrators/VOCALOID3
VOCALOID3 VY1 v3: Manbou no Ane Manbou no Ane (マンボウの姉) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 VY1 v3. Manbou no Ane won the 'VocaFes' contest for VY2, along with Rimiko, who won VY1's. As her name suggests, she is Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP's sister. She also designed a pin for VY1v3's boxart, and created the concept design for VY2, 66 (Roro). Trivia *Also a finalist for and Aoki Lapis's outfit contest. *And has did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. Main link Mew: Ryuji Otani Ryuji Otani was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Mew. Otani debuted in 2001 as an illustrator. His specialty is black-and-white artwork, and has various works produced in digital format. Many of his pieces are done in collaboration with products and apparel design, such as Adidas US. Sony, cards, SUZUKI of Resona Bank (France) Swift visual, and YAMAHA. His clients are wide-ranging, such as his collaboration with BAG BARCOS. External links * Official website SeeU: KKUEM Ji-Yun Chae (aka. KKUEM (꾸엠)) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 SeeU. KKUEM is also a part time cosplayer and is married to one of the most famous game concept designers and illustrators in Korea, Kim Hyung-tae. She is well known in Korea for her design and illustrations, her recent illustrations of the card named ChunHyang (춘향) in mobile game called Kaku-San-Sei Million Arthur Korean version. Trivia *She has also contributed to the Toyota Corolla Campaign featuring Hatsune Miku on the Toyota Corolla AX11. External links * Official website * Official blog * Twitter (@kkuem) * Twitpic * Pixiv Tone Rion: Akio Watanabe Akio Watanabe ((渡辺明夫) aka. Poyoyon Rock) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Tone Rion. Watanabe is a popular animator, character designer and animation director. His designs are widely known for being 'moe'. Some of his best-known works are The SoulTaker and Popotan. External links * Wikipedia * Official website * Twitter (@punipoyo) * Pixiv (NSFW) OLIVER: Dappleback Dappleback was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 OLIVER, they are also a member of VocaTone. External links * deviantART * YouTube Yuzuki Yukari: Juu Ayakura Juu Ayakura (文倉十) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Yuzuki Yukari, and VOCALOID4 Yuzuki Yukari and Kizuna Akari. Ayakura has done illustrated covers for popular series Spice and Wolf. Trivia *Also did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links * Official website * Twitter (@haino) * Twitpic Bruno and Clara: Rumple Rumple was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Bruno and Clara. Rumple entered VoctroLabs art contest and won top place, due to this their entry was chosen as the official boxart for their product. Recently, Rumple achieved some recognition ending as a runner-up in ALYS' contest. External links * Tumblr * deviantART (current account) * deviantART (old account) * Pixiv IA: Aka Akasaka Aka Akasaka was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 IA. External links * Twitter (@akasaka) * Twitpic * Pixiv Aoki Lapis and Merli: CARNELIAN CARNELIAN was the illustrator for VOCALOID3s Aoki Lapis and Merli. CARNELIAN was born on September 21. She has established her own game company called 'Root', and is well-known for illustrating eroge and BL games. Trivia *And also did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links * Official website * Twitter (@beni_carnelian) * Pixiv Luo Tianyi: ideolo ideolo was the finalizing illustrator for VOCALOID3 releases for Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling, and VOCALOID4's Xingchen and Yuezheng Longya. He was also the Vsinger illustrator for Mo Qingxian and Zhiyu Moke. ideolo is known for drawing mostly Touhou artwork. In May 2015, the artist announced that he would cease using the name "ideolo" and the art style he had after he completed his final job. However, he continues to use the name as of current. Trivia *And has did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links * Twitter (@ideolo) * Pixiv * Weibo Gallery Yuezheng Ling.png|Yuezheng Ling Stardust transparent.png|Xingchen Longya full.png|Yuezheng Longya galaco NEO: Tomioka Jiro Tomioka Jiro was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 galaco NEO. Main link MAYU: Hidari Migi Hidari was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Akikoloid-chan and MAYU. Hidari has provided various illustrations for EXIT TUNES, especially album covers and crossfade albums of EXIT TUNES' VOCALOID albums. Main link AVANNA: Aki Glancy Aki Glancy (aka. EmpathP) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 AVANNA. Aki Glancy was commissioned by Zero-G and YAMAHA as the artist of AVANNA. The artist has stated that she had a difficult and frustrating experience. Her end result was to please her clients and not to please the fandom, but thanked other artists for their input and encouragement. The companies had the final say on the finished design. VO comment AVANNA's design Main link KAITO V3: iXima iXima was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 KAITO V3, MEIKO V3, Megurine Luka V4X, Kagamine Rin & Len V4X, and Hatsune Miku V3 and V4X. Fans consider her as the "next KEI." She drew her renditions of the other Crypton VOCALOIDs in an illustration book, as well as the cover art for Miku Flick/02. She also did a rendition of Miku's VOCALOID2 boxart by KEI, which was used by Volks M.O.E. for Dollfie Dream as a guide for their Hatsune Miku Dollfie. External links * Official website * Twitter (@iximaxima) * Pixiv Gallery MIKUV3 img1.png|Hatsune Miku V3 MEIKO V3.png|MEIKO V3 Luka v4x final.png|Megurine Luka V4X Rin len v4x design.png|Kagamine Rin & Len V4X MIKUV4X_2.png|Hatsune Miku V4X ZOLA PROJECT: Yoshitaka Amano Yoshitaka Amano was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 ZOLA PROJECT's YUU, KYO, and WIL. Amano is a prestigious illustrator famously known for his Final Fantasy illustrations. External links *Official blog YANHE: mouseqi mouseqi (aka. MQ) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 YANHE. mouseqi entered the illustration contest by VOCALOID CHINA and won. External links *Pixiv * 官方画师特约访谈#1 YANHE Project's interview Hatsune Miku V3 English: Zain Zain was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Hatsune Miku V3 English. Zain's illustrations were used for the MikuMix.com website and by Toyota for the Corolla+Miku 2011 campaign( magazine illustrations). She was commissioned in 2011 to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla for the month of June. External links * Official website * drawr * Pixiv * deviantART zain7 * MikuMix: flash-based website, see gallery for Zain's works (can't miss the style) YOHIOloid: Sartika3091 Sartika Nurhasanah (aka. Sartika3091) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 YOHIOloid. Sartika3091 entered the PowerFX design contest for their bilingual VOCALOID, YOHIOloid. The design was chosen by the voice provider, YOHIO. External links *Twitter (@Sartika30912) *Instagram *Tumblr *deviantART *Pixiv *piapro MAIKA: Noriko Hayashi Noriko Hayashi (aka. Noririn) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 MAIKA. Hayashi is an art student and also previously achieved some recognition as a semifinalist in YOHIOloid's contest. External links * Tumblr * deviantART * Pixiv * Instagram * twitter @Noririn_Hayashi * Facebook * Redbubble ONA: Inés Campos Inés Campos was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 ONA. External links *Twitter (@InesCamposArt) Macne Nana: Gomoku Akatsuki Gomoku Akatsuki was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Macne Nana, including the Macloid version as well as the whole . External links * Official website * Pixiv kokone: AkkeyJin AkkeyJin (あっきー人) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 kokone. AkkeyJin, being a well-known illustrator on Pixiv, has been one of the main artists behind the iOS/Android game Valkyrie Crusade. External links * Official blog * Twitter (@akkeyJin) * Pixiv anon & kanon: Hakuri Hakuri was the illustrator for VOCALOID3s anon & kanon. Hakuri is also known for creating fanart for the Kagerou Project series. External links * Official blog * Tumblr * Pixiv flower: Yamako Yamako was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 flower. Yamako is part of HoneyWorks, formed by the composer and Nico Singer Fernando-P (Gomu), and the guitarist Choris-P (Shito☆Raji). Among her notable works are the songs "Suki Kirai" and "Karakuri Pierrot". Despite been part of HoneyWorks, she also collaborated in PVs outside her group. Main link Tohoku Zunko: Edomura Ninico Edomura Ninico was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Tohoku Zunko. External links * Official website * Twitter (@edomuraninico) * Pixiv Rana: Shindo Kamichi Shindo Kamichi was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Rana. Kamichi has also contributed to Medarot 8's (メダロット８) character designs. External links * Official blog * Twitter (@shindo_kmc) * Pixiv Xin Hua: VOFAN VOFAN (ヴォーハン) was the illustrator for Xin Hua V3 and Japanese, and Sweet ANN, Sweet ANN being for E-Capsule Co. Ltd. VOFAN did illustrations for the Bakemonogatari series and is known to use pastel colors and barely creates outlines. He only uses different shades of color to create depth and to differentiate objects. He speaks Mandarin and English fluently, and can read Japanese. External links * Wikipedia * Official blog * Pixiv * Flickr * Facebook Other Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui: 119 119 (pronounced Hikeshi) was the finalized illustrator for the cancelled VOCALOID3s, Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui. 119 is known as the former illustrator of the music group Supercell, formed in 2007. His relationship with the group began when Ryo (the lead musician) used one of 119's Hatsune Miku illustrations as a placeholder for the song Melt (メルト) without permission, leading to an apology from Ryo. However, 119 responded positively to both Melt and working with the upcoming musician, thus forming Supercell. In February 2011, a contest called "Everyone's VOCALOID project" (みんなのボカロ計画) was announced by VocaFes and Yamaha. The contest was to create an original VOCALOID character, which would eventually become the winning avatar for the VOCALOID3 engine. The winners were announced in May 2011 and the chosen designs were of Suzune Ringu and Lui Hibiki, a VOCALOID pair. However, the original designs by the submitter's artwork were completely revised by 119. Along with Ring and Lui's refinements he also did refinements for Manbo no Ane's VY2, 66. He also refined Rimiko's version of VY1, Kobushi Kiku, and all the VocaFesta mascots. Main link SeeU: Jisun So Jisun So was the 3D illustrator for VOCALOID3 SeeU. Jisun So's SeeU model was featured in the I=Fantasy MV. External links * [] Bruno and Clara: Raimon Benach Raimon Benach was the illustrator for the initial design of VOCALOID3s Bruno and Clara. Benach is an artists who specializing in collage compositions. External links * Official website * Tumblr ONA: David Inlines David Inlines was the 3D illustrator for VOCALOID3 ONA. Inlines is the 3Dmodeler of ONA featured in the concert during Mercè of Barcelona in 2013. External links * Official website * Twitter (@davidinlines) v flower: Rocoru Rocoru was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 v flower's box sleeve. Rocoru joined HoneyWorks in April 2013 and was the newest member in the group. Main link External links * Twitter (@tuno901) * Pixiv Zhanyin Lorra: Da Nu Luo Da Nu Luo (大怒罗) was the illustrator for the cancelled now VOCALOID3 Zhanyin Lorra. Da Nu Luo lives in the Beijing Chaoyang District.She attended China Central Academy of Fine Arts (CAFA). External links * Official website * Weibo * Pixiv Navigation Category:VOCALOID illustrators